1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly to a unit pixel of an image sensor that generates various sensing outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may separately include a two dimensional image sensor capturing a two dimensional image, a motion sensor detecting a motion of a subject, an ambient light sensor detecting an illuminance of ambient light, a proximity sensor detecting a distance to a subject, etc.
However, when many sensors are included in a mobile device, power consumption and a size of the mobile device may increase.